


The Regulus Print

by shinpussy



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Developing Friendships, Gen, Humor, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Wooseok necesita rastrear las piezas que faltan de Regulus Print si alguna vez quiere darle un hogar a su gente, pero no podrá encontrarlas sin la ayuda de los amigos (y tal vez una nueva pareja) que hace durante su viaje.OCatboy Wooseok en el espacio.Escrito por @lovesik, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin





	1. Rastreando a un hombre bonito

**Author's Note:**

Los asentamientos humanos hacían que los pelos de la parte posterior del cuello de Wooseok se erizaran. Era algo sobre sus orejas planas y húmedas y sus dudosas intenciones lo que lo ponía nervioso, pero por mucho que quisiera hundirse aún más en las sombras, tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Wooseok tardó meses en _encontrarlo_ y si hubiera pasado el tiempo suficiente en cualquier planeta para saberlo con seguridad, podría haberse atrevido a llamarlo un año, pero finalmente estaba muy cerca. Estaba tan cerca que casi todas las caras que veía se parecían a _la suya_ o al menos a la figura en la hoja de papel que tenía la intención de parecerse a él.

Pero maldita sea si todos los humanos no se veían iguales.

El único consejo que tenía aparte de la imagen en la página era que era más guapo que la mayoría de los humanos o cualquier otra persona en la galaxia, pero eso, por supuesto, era objetivo y basado en la opinión de un hombre que Wooseok conoció en una posada tres planetas atrás quien lo vio a _él_ una vez de pasada, pero aparentemente esa mirada fue suficiente para dejar una impresión duradera que llevó a Wooseok al asentamiento donde estaba haciendo todo lo posible para encajar.

Y por supuesto, tenía un nombre.

El hombre que Wooseok estaba buscando se llamaba Seungwoo y de acuerdo con toda la información que había reunido, vivía solo dentro del asentamiento y a nadie le importaría si desaparecía. Pero si todo salía según lo planeado, nadie tendría que extrañarlo, pero eso dependía por completo de la participación de Seungwoo, ya sea voluntaria o involuntariamente. Para ser honesto, a Wooseok no le importaba lo que le sucediera mientras le diera lo que quería porque no se iría sin lo que buscaba allí y lo que necesitaba era más importante que la vida o el bienestar de un extraño.

Se estaba haciendo tarde en la noche. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y Wooseok sabía que un frío antinatural se extendería por la región en el momento en que estuviera oscuro y todos se dispersarían como cucarachas debajo de las grietas de la puerta para alejarse si los rumores eran ciertos. Eso significaba que solo tenía una hora para encontrar a Seungwoo que estaría de camino a casa, si sus cálculos eran correctos, antes de desaparecer hasta la mañana.

Wooseok se deslizó alrededor de las sombras hasta que encontró una escalera con durabilidad cuestionable soldada al costado de una pared que parecía que era parte de escombros y parte de chatarra de barcos. Toda la ciudad había sido reformada a partir de ruinas abandonadas miles de años antes y por lo que parece, en lugar de aplanar todo y construir de nuevo, la reconstruyeron con lo que tenían disponible: sus propias naves.

_¿Qué horrores dejaron atrás que eran tan imperativos que nunca tenían una manera de regresar?_

Wooseok tragó saliva mientras agarraba el metal oxidado. Pensamientos como ese le recordaban demasiado a su hogar y los pensamientos de su hogar lo debilitaban. Es mejor dejar los pensamientos en casa solos con una botella de algo amargo en la habitación de una posada, no antes de perseguir a un objetivo hasta el final. El hogar que dejaron estas personas no fue su hogar porque él nunca lo abandonó y el lugar nunca lo abandonó a él.

Se levantó, equilibrando su peso en las barras como un trapecista. Con rápidos movimientos felinos, llegó al techo, pero no era lo suficientemente alto como para otorgarle la libertad de caminar erguido y libre, por lo que tuvo que agacharse contra las tejas que ya estaban frías contra las puntas de sus dedos. Pero aún así, le proporcionó un punto de vista con todo el panorama del mercado a la vista.

Se arrastró hasta el borde y se escondió detrás de un tubo. El olor a carbón y carne quemada revolvió su estómago, pero finalmente fueron sus nervios los que lo incomodaron. ¿Y si no pudiera verlo? ¿Qué pasa si algo salía terriblemente mal?

Seungwoo era alto, pero el problema era que todos los humanos eran altos. No entendía por qué una especie necesitaba tanta pata. No es como si corrieran por todos lados. Tampoco escalaban mucho. ¿Cuál era el punto de ser tan largo?

Sacó la hoja de papel con el dibujo e hizo todo lo posible para memorizar las características de la caricatura. Seguramente nadie más podría verse tan distintivo.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y los comerciantes estaban ocupados haciendo las maletas. A Wooseok le preocupaba que se hubiera perdido toda esperanza y estaba listo para buscar refugio cuando vio una figura pasar por un puesto del mercado que llamó la atención de una mujer mayor. Ella lo miró como se veía al arte y el corazón de Wooseok saltó a su garganta. _Lo suficientemente guapo como para dejar una impresión duradera._

Era una posibilidad remota, pero sabía que tenía que ser él. Nadie más se veía lo suficientemente bonito como para atraer más que una mirada rápida y aparte de su mirada, no tenía nada más que seguir.

La figura era más alta que las demás por un cabello, llevaba una capa gris azulada oscura con la capucha puesta sobre su cabeza, ocultándose y haciéndolo parecer más el rastreador que Wooseok. _¿Qué estás escondiendo?_

Determinado, Wooseok continuó a través de los tejados, con cuidado de no hacer ruido ni hacer que sus propios pies resbalaran por la frágil superficie.

El mercado tenía la forma de un rectángulo gigante con las estructuras permanentes que rodeaban el perímetro con bordes afilados para evitar que los vientos fríos de la noche se abrieran paso, los mismos vientos fríos que golpeaban las pieles de Wooseok con la fuerza suficiente como para rasgarle las costuras. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras luchaba contra eso y comenzó a lamentar no haber programado todo esto para la mitad del día, cuando podría haber sido un poco más soportable.

Pero debido a la forma de la ciudad, tuvo que correr a lo largo de la última fila de edificios a los lados para poder seguir a la persona que estaba seguro era Seungwoo a menos que quisiera tratar de rastrearlo a través de una multitud de personas innecesariamente altas que se movían como aguas tormentosas, corriendo con el mismo sol por el que rezaba para poder escapar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar al borde sin caerse y los tejados serían su patio de juegos.

Incluso si se estaba congelando la cola.

Con la vista puesta en la capa, dobló la esquina y corrió por los costados hasta quedar paralelo a él antes de agacharse.

En el extremo norte del mercado había viviendas que estaban medio subterráneas, probablemente para sobrevivir a los peligrosos cambios de temperatura extremos, lo cual era un problema para él porque no había forma de correr por sus tejados sin ser visto y arriesgarse a caer, iba a ser una pesadilla

Una opción era atacarlo desde las sombras y obligarlo a dejar que entrara a su casa bajo coacción, pero no había suficientes escondites en el extremo norte para que lo hiciera.

Miró el horizonte y respiró hondo. Sea lo que sea que decidiera hacer, tenía que ser rápido.

Una vez que cayó al suelo, notó que algunas de las casuchas tenían ventanas y todo lo que podía hacer era rezar a los nueve dioses para que Seungwoo viviera en una que no las tuviera completamente cerradas. Esperaba que no fuera una cosa de riqueza porque si lo fuera, alguien que vivía solo probablemente habría vivido en una de las casas más jodidas. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que hubiera una ventana.

Vio a Seungwoo entrar en una de las casas y esperó unos minutos antes de acercarse para no ser visto. Tocó cuidadosamente la manija de la puerta y no se movió.

_Maldición. Valió la pena el intento._

Luego se movió por los lados, no había señal de una ventana y estaba a punto de perder la esperanza hasta que notó un panel de metal con bisagras lo suficientemente grandes como para atravesarlo. No estaba seguro de cuál era su propósito. Tal vez era una salida de aire como las chimeneas de humo en los techos. Tal vez era un defecto de diseño. De cualquier manera, Wooseok estaba seguro de que podría contorsionar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para pasar por ahí.

La temperatura bajó rápidamente y no podía dejar de temblar. No era como un resfriado que hubiera sentido antes y honestamente, si no hubiera necesitado entrar a esa choza, habría corrido a una posada inmediatamente para refugiarse. Hacía tanto frío que el aire agrietaba la piel alrededor de sus garras y sus labios corrían peligro de partirse por la mitad.

Lo único peor que la desesperación que sentía por el sol era el viento que amenazaba con hacerlo volar. Las casuchas no estaban protegidas como lo estaban los puestos del mercado y podía ver cómo estar tan cerca del suelo era la única forma en que estas personas podían sobrevivir.

No podía soportarlo más. Tenía que entrar antes de morir congelado.

Si había una pelea, estaba listo con las cuchillas a los costados, pero con suerte Seungwoo ya se había ido a dormir. Este era el tipo de clima que hacía que una persona quisiera dormir temprano.

Con la punta de su cuchillo, aflojó la aleta de metal lo suficiente como para abrirla. No estaba cerrado, pero supuso que nadie más estaba lo suficientemente loco como para entrar en la casa de alguien a través de un espacio apenas más grande que una caja de herramientas. Él mismo temía que se atascara y tuviera que ser rescatado y entregado a las autoridades cubierto de grasa bovina o grasa de jet o lo que fuera que tendrían que meterlo para sacarlo.

Empezó de cabeza porque quería ver a dónde iba exactamente. Por lo que podía ver, parecía una pequeña cocina con solo una mesa, un par de sillas, una olla y un recipiente para almacenamiento en frío. Afortunadamente para él, no había nadie adentro agarrando un bocadillo nocturno.

Empujó los brazos y se deslizó silenciosamente por la pared hasta que sus manos tocaron el suelo y caminó hacia adelante hasta que sus piernas fueron empujadas hacia adentro. La aleta de metal golpeó la pared con un fuerte sonido, e hizo una mueca antes de rodar debajo de la mesa.

Contuvo el aliento y presionó las rodillas contra su pecho para hacerse lo más pequeño posible, pero nadie vino. _El viento debe hacer que se abra mucho. Probablemente por eso estaba pegada. El pobre tipo ni siquiera tiene una forma de tomar aire fresco._

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba a salvo, salió de debajo de su escondite y evaluó su entorno una vez más. La casucha era más profunda de lo que pensaba y había una pequeña escalera fuera de la cocina que bajaba más profundamente hacia las entrañas del lugar.

Su escotilla de escape tenía casi la longitud de todo su cuerpo, pero dependiendo de cómo fueran las cosas, saldría por la puerta principal o simplemente empujaría una silla debajo y se retiraría.

Las luces estaban apagadas en la casa y no había sonido de una pantalla o una radio, así que estaba seguro de que Seungwoo estaba dormido. Si es que estaba en la casa de Seungwoo.

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Presionó su cuerpo contra la pared y bajó silenciosamente la escalera que apenas era lo suficientemente ancha para una persona hasta que estuvo en la parte principal de la choza. Hacía calor, lejos del aire nocturno, pero no pudo evitar sentirse como una rata enjaulada. Si algo salía mal, no había a dónde correr, así que tenía que ser rápido.

En el interior había dos sillas pero ningún sofá, una pequeña mesa de madera entre ellas con un vaso de leche medio vacío que debería estar agrio. Había una pantalla humilde para entretenimiento o noticias, pero lo que era realmente impresionante eran las estanterías. Cerraban la habitación con fuerza, demasiado grande para un espacio tan pequeño y habrían tenido que haber sido construidos dentro por alguien lo suficientemente dedicado como para pasar tanto tiempo en ellas.

Fue entonces cuando Wooseok tuvo un pensamiento.

Lo que necesitaba de Seungwoo no era papel, sino que era como una página hecha de un cristal delgado. No podía pensar en un mejor escondite que dentro de un libro porque quién se molestaría en mirar allí excepto alguien desesperado y si la suerte estaba de su lado, Wooseok era la única persona en el universo que sabía que la pieza estaba dentro de la choza de Seungwoo y también estaba desesperado.

Revisó libro tras libro tras libro, pero no pudo encontrar lo que estaba buscando y sus manos estaban en carne viva por todos los cortes de papel.

Luego se trasladó a la mesa y revisó los cajones sin encontrar absolutamente nada útil. Buscó en la casa tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, pero no pudo encontrar nada remotamente similar a lo que estaba buscando. Ni siquiera pudo encontrar una pista.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Seungwoo estaba dormido en su cama, su rostro suave y perdido en un sueño. Se veía exactamente como la imagen que Wooseok había doblado en su bolsillo, excepto que de alguna manera se veía aún mejor en persona.

Wooseok exhaló profundamente, de repente más nervioso que cuando entró por primera vez, pero no había tiempo para admirar a alguien que parecía una escultura. Tenía una pieza que encontrar.

Audazmente se subió encima de él y envolvió sus garras alrededor de su garganta, sorprendiéndolo. Jadeó y Wooseok apretó su agarre.

"Grita y te arrancaré la garganta."

"¿Qué quieres?", Dijo en breves respiros. Era mucho más grande que Wooseok, pero parecía tan frágil y fuera de control en sus manos. Su vida estaba en la punta de sus garras y sus ojos temblaban de desesperación. Wooseok se mordió el labio inferior y forzó su expresión a endurecerse. No se dejaría distraer por una cara bonita, sin importar a quién perteneciera.

_"La Impresión de Regulus,"_ exigió. "¿Dónde está?"

Las cejas de Seungwoo se juntaron en confusión y su mirada rebotó entre los ojos de Wooseok mientras buscaba un pensamiento o un recuerdo que había olvidado. Por un momento, parecía que no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que estaba hablando, haciéndole pensar que había seguido el camino equivocado después de todo y Wooseok casi le creyó.

Hasta que una sacudida atravesó su cuerpo y todos sus músculos se pusieron rígidos cuando se dejó caer a su lado y convulsionó patéticamente sobre la cama del extraño, la espuma llenó su boca más rápido de lo que la podía tragar. Tosió y se atragantó, incapaz de controlar sus pulmones hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Había cometido un error.

El cuerpo entero de Wooseok dolía como si se hubiera caído de un árbol en su planeta natal después de perder el equilibrio. Habían pasado años desde que se había caído sin aterrizar de pie y estaba seguro de que tomaría semanas para que todos sus moretones se curaran. Excepto que estaba bastante seguro de que no se había caído. No, había estado dentro, en una habitación oscura, en la cama de un hombre bonito cuando—.

"Seungwoo, creo que tu amigo gato está despierto," gritó una voz.

Wooseok abrió lentamente los ojos. Todo se veía borroso mientras recuperaba lentamente la conciencia y lo primero que vio fue un niño no mucho más joven que él sentado frente a él con las piernas dobladas debajo de si mismo en una de las sillas.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Gruñó Wooseok.

"¿Por qué debería decírtelo?"

"Porque necesito saber dónde estoy para poder irme," dijo, sus arrastrando sus palabras.

"¿Te vas tan pronto?" Preguntó una segunda voz, despertando los recuerdos de Wooseok. "Subin, ve a prepararle un té."

Wooseok volvió la cabeza lentamente para seguir el sonido y encontró a Seungwoo en el marco de la puerta con el pelo mojado y marcas de arañazos alrededor del cuello que llevaba como un trofeo. _Es posible que quieras vendarlas._

"¿Tienes lo que quiero?" Wooseok preguntó débilmente.

"No sé si estás en posición de querer algo," dijo Seungwoo mientras entraba a la habitación. Tomó la segunda silla y la deslizó hacia adelante para poder sentarse directamente frente a Wooseok y si su cuerpo no estuviera completamente roto, podría haber tendido la mano y arañarle los ojos si hubiera querido, pero Seungwoo por alguna razón no le tenía miedo en lo más mínimo. "Vamos a hablar."


	2. Una pequeña charla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo interroga al hombre gato atado en su casa.

Seungwoo estaba bastante seguro de que el chico-gato atado en su sala no era un asesino.

Si lo era, era el peor asesino que había conocido y estaba bastante seguro de que, a pesar de que los gatos eran maestros en el sigilo, los asesinatos requerían al menos algún nivel de entrenamiento que esta persona obviamente no pudo completar.

Es decir, si fuera un asesino.

Pero Seungwoo estaba bastante seguro de que no era un asesino.

Había sido enviado a recuperar algo. No solo cualquier cosa, sino que había sido enviado a recuperar La impresión de Regulus.

Al escuchar esas palabras por primera vez en más de una década, Seungwoo entró en pánico y por un momento pensó que estaba soñando. La persona encima de él, que lo miraba con ojos grandes y dientes blancos ligeramente torcidos, era solo un producto de su imaginación. Seguramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero cuando se obligó a despertarse, el hombre que estaba encima de él aflojó su agarre alrededor de su cuello, dudando de sí mismo por un momento como si no estuviera seguro de que tampoco era un sueño, dándole a Seungwoo la oportunidad de tomar el arma con la que dormía a su lado y enviarlo a un ataque convulsivo que duró hasta que cayó inconsciente.

Apenas se había despertado momentos antes, no se encontraba bien orientado y eso erav perfecto para ser interrogado y Seungwoo tenía muchas preguntas que hacer.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Dijo, su voz baja y colgando en el fondo de su garganta como si estuviera resfriado. "El clima aquí apesta."

"Entonces vete," dijo Seungwoo con calma.

Parpadeó como si estuviera sorprendido, pero luego su rostro volvió a enfriarse. "¿Por qué no me desatas para que pueda irme? Estoy pensando en un lugar más cálido donde el sol no se esconde."

"No hasta que sepa para qué estás aquí," dijo Seungwoo. "Y no deberías hablar tanto."

El hombre-gato tosió. "¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta mi voz?"

Seungwoo sonrió. "Parece que sí."

Él rió. "Supongo que sí."

“¿Te gusta el azúcar en tu té?” Subin, el hermano menor de Seungwoo, asomó la cabeza para preguntarle a su cautivo. "¿O te gusta la leche?"

El hombre sonrió ante la segunda pregunta, pero aparte de eso, la ignoró. "¿Tienes azúcar aquí?"

"Hay bastones en el interior," dijo Seungwoo. "Y no, no quiere"

"Bien por mi," dijo Subin, retrocediendo escaleras arriba.

"Quería azúcar," se quejó.

"Lo sé."

"Entonces, ¿por qué—?"

Seungwoo señaló su cuello. Los rasguños que dejó picaban con más furia de lo que quemaban, y le preocupaba que estuvieran infectados con algún tipo de veneno o bacteria.

"Los gatos malos no obtienen cosas buenas," dijo simplemente.

Se rió alegre y genuinamente. "No quise arañarte. Fue esa mierda de electrochoque que me hiciste."

"Tiene sentido," dijo. "Pero aún así, puedes tener azúcar cuando seas agradable. Si eres más amable, incluso podríamos alimentarte."

"Hmmm," tarareó. " _Sopa_. Que encantador."

"No vas a creer lo frío que puede llegar a ser aquí sin eso," dijo Seungwoo, para nada ofendido. Los extraños no podían manejar la dieta líquida que las personas en su asentamiento se veían obligadas a seguir. La vida consistía en mantenerse caliente para mantenerse con vida y la sopa y el té eran los mayores lujos que uno podía encontrar.

"Creo que voy a pasar," dijo. "¿Todavía puedo tomar mi té?"

"Puedes si me dices tu nombre."

Él frunció el ceño. "¿De qué sirve eso?"

"¿Quieres que te sigamos llamando hombre-gato o 'el híbrido'?"

 _"Híbrido."_ Se burló de disgusto. 

"¿Qué tiene de malo eso?" Seungwoo se detuvo. Parecía haberlo ofendido y aunque era un intruso y un asaltante en su propia casa, Seungwoo y por extensión, Subin, tenían modales.

"Esa palabra," sacudió la cabeza. "Hace que parezca que mi papá esponjó a un gato doméstico."

"¿Esponjó?" Seungwoo contuvo una risa.

"Sí, ya sabes," movió los hombros para dar a entender un significado que no podía transmitir sin sus manos. "Esponjó."

Seungwoo se rió lo suficiente como para olvidar por un momento que esta persona era su enemigo y no alguien que quería estar allí.

"No volveré a decir híbrido," dijo, recuperando el aliento.

"Persona-gato está bien," dijo, mirando hacia otro lado. "Pero prefiero Wooseok."

"Está bien, Wooseok," dijo Seungwoo, finalmente llegando a alguna parte. "¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi casa?"

La cara de Wooseok se torció por un momento cuando su realidad se estableció. No era un invitado en la casa de Seungwoo y era su decisión si salía de allí vivo, encadenado o en un saco de basura.

"Parece que cometí un error al venir aquí," dijo Wooseok simplemente.

"No me digas," Seungwoo se reclinó en su silla, sonando aburrido.

"Recibí información errónea," dijo, sin apreciar el tono de Seungwoo. "Lo siento."

"Lo sientes," resopló. "No sabía que los asesinos se disculpaban."

"No soy un asesino," dijo Wooseok en voz alta. "¡No! Nada de eso, oh dios. Ustedes están totalmente a salvo."

"Totalmente," repitió. "Es por eso que una persona-gato llamada Wooseok irrumpió en mi casa e intentó estrangularme en medio de la noche mientras soñaba con lugares donde el sol no se pone."

"Eso fue un error," dijo. "Pensé que tenías algo que necesitaba."

"La impresión de... ¿qué era?"

"Nada de lo que debas preocuparte," dijo Wooseok.

"Aquí está tu té," dijo Subin, entrando en la habitación. Se lo entregó a Wooseok, cuyas manos estaban atadas a los costados y él lo miró como si fuera demasiado amable para decir lo que estaba pensando.

"Yo tomaré eso," dijo Seungwoo, quitándole la taza de las manos. "Puedes ir si quieres."

"Esto es divertido," dijo Subin, tomando asiento detrás de él. "¿Cuándo más voy a verte interrogar a alguien?"

 _Interrogar._ La boca de Seungwoo se adelgazó. Era mejor si Wooseok pensaba que había entrado en la casa equivocada y debería haber advertido a Subin que se hiciera el tonto, pero no había pensado en eso a tiempo. No tenía un plan. Nunca había hecho esto antes y no era como si estuviera entrenado para manejar actos aleatorios de invasión de hogares.

Wooseok lo observó atentamente, aferrándose a cada movimiento. Lo miró como si nunca hubiera tenido miedo de otra persona en su vida y Seungwoo lo admiraba, pero le hubiera gustado un poco más si Wooseok fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para tener un poco de miedo. No quería lastimarlo, pero lo habría hecho si tuviera que hacerlo.

Se llevó la taza a los labios, pero en lugar de tomar un sorbo para sí mismo, sopló por encima para enfriarla. Wooseok lo miró perplejo. _Tengo modales._

Llevó la copa a los labios de Wooseok, que bebió torpemente, derramándolo por su barbilla. Seungwoo extendió la mano y lo secó con su manga limpia.

"No te conmuevas tanto, solo parecías un bebé babeando," dijo. "Estoy protegiendo tu dignidad."

"Gracias," dijo Wooseok con amargura.

"Ahora, ¿qué era lo que estabas buscando de nuevo?" Preguntó, con la intención de usar el té en sus manos como palanca. Una vez que los músculos de Wooseok comenzaran a despertarse, se desesperaría por tener agua y aunque el agua hubiera sido la más satisfactoria, necesitaba las hierbas para recuperar su fuerza.

Wooseok sacudió la cabeza. "Te dije que fue un error."

"Eso no significa que no tenga curiosidad," dijo Seungwoo. "Dime."

"No," dijo tercamente.

Seungwoo tarareó y dejó la taza, los ojos de Wooseok la siguieron nerviosamente. "La Impresión de Regulus."

Los ojos de Wooseok volvieron a él, concentrados. "Así que la tienes."

"No, acabo de recordar lo que dijiste," dijo. "¿Porqué quieres eso?"

"Creo que la pregunta que estás buscando es _'¿qué es?'_ " Dijo Wooseok, sonriendo. "Creo que tus habilidades de interrogación están oxidadas."

_Ah, Subin._

"Necesito saber si alguno de tus amigos se vendrá por algo que _no tengo_ ," dijo Seungwoo.

"No tengo amigos."

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

 _"Quiero decir,"_ dijo entre dientes. "Nadie más que yo sabe de la pieza."

"Si eso es cierto, ¿cómo lo descubriste?" Preguntó Seungwoo.

"No eres muy bueno en esto," señaló Wooseok. "Me gusta, ni siquiera lo estás intentando."

“¿Qué puedo decir?” Dijo Seungwoo. "Estoy oxidado."

Wooseok tarareó. "Porque la persona que me dijo quien _probablemente_ tenía la pieza murió hace unos seis meses."

Seungwoo se sintió palidecer. Alguien los había vendido, pero era alguien lo suficientemente cercano como para conocerlo o al menos conocer a sus padres. Y ese alguien ya no estaba. No sabía si debería sentirse triste o enojado.

"Lamento tu pérdida," dijo y no estaba seguro de si lo decía en serio, pero de todos modos le dio otro sorbo de té. Había respondido una de sus preguntas, incluso si no era la que él quería. Bebió limpiamente esa vez y volvieron a lo importante. "Si es que fue una pérdida."

"No estoy seguro," admitió Seungwoo. Por un lado, alguien cercano a él se había ido, pero por otro lo vendieron a él ya Subin sabiendo que ya no tenían a nadie que los protegiera. Llevaría algún tiempo descubrir cómo se sentía al respecto. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer con ella?"

"Quiero ponerla en un estuche y ponerla en mi manto," dijo sarcásticamente. "Quiero usarla."

"¿Usarla?" Él levantó una ceja. “¿No venderla? ¿Quién te envió?"

"Nadie me envió," casi suplicó con frustración. _"La necesito."_

Seungwoo le dio otro sorbo, escuchando su voz ronca. "¿Por qué debería creerte?"

"Porque estoy diciendo la verdad," dijo Wooseok. “Nadie me envió. Nadie más sabe sobre la pieza. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí."

_Entonces él sabe que está rota. No está completamente desorientado, pero ¿por qué me diría que nadie sabe que está aquí? Podríamos matarlo y luego Subin y yo estaríamos a salvo para siempre. Todo moriría con él._

_Porque está desesperado, por eso._

Seungwoo asintió y se levantó. Le entregó la taza a Subin, que seguía observando en silencio como si estuviera observando una lección controlada sobre interrogatorios en una academia, pero en realidad no era así como se suponía que iban los interrogatorios normales. Era como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación semi-regular bajo circunstancias peculiares, pero eso, supuso, era porque Wooseok también lo estaba interrogando.

"No la tengo," dijo, sacudiéndose.

"Sí, lo entiendo," dijo Wooseok. "Cometí un error. Son cosas que pasan."

"No, no lo hiciste," dijo Seungwoo. " _Ya_ no la tengo."

La cara de Wooseok cayó. "¿Ya no está?"

"Debo haberla perdido antes de mudarnos aquí," dijo. "Lamento que hayas venido hasta aquí, pero no está aquí."

Wooseok cerró los ojos como si fuera a llorar. "Excelente."

"Te dejaré ir cuando tus músculos estén despiertos," dijo.

"¿Solo así?" Preguntó Wooseok.

"Como supongo que tienes un hijo en casa, no le haría eso a un niño."

 _"¿Un qué?"_ Wooseok se atragantó con su saliva. _"¿Un quién?"_

"Un niño," Seungwoo parpadeó. Sacó el trozo de papel doblado que le quitó a Wooseok mientras aún estaba inconsciente de su propio bolsillo y reveló el dibujo de un hombre que tuvo que haber hecho un niño pequeño. Tenía dos almendras perezosamente dibujadas donde deberían haber estado los ojos, un gran triángulo para una nariz y un par de labios que parecían una parte de la anatomía femenina que era mejor dejarlo a la imaginación. "El niño que dibujó esto."

Wooseok parpadeó. "Ese eres tú."

"¡¿Qué?!" Seungwoo dio vuelta la página y la examinó. "¡¿Dónde?!"

"Así es como te encontré," explicó.

"Déjame ver," Subin se levantó de un salto. Arrancó la página de la mano de Seungwoo antes de que pudiera arrugarla. Dejó escapar un fuerte chillido, mostrando todos sus dientes y arrugó la cara. "¡¡¡Nooooo!!!"

"Cállate," gritó, arrebatándole el dibujo.

"¡Se parece a ti!" Subin chilló.

"¡No es cierto!"

"¡Mira tu nariz!"

_"¡Cállate!"_

"Me estoy muriendo," gritó Subin antes de colapsar en el suelo mientras se reía. "¡Eso es tan divertido! ¡Te ves tan feo!"

"Voy a dejar que el hombre gato malo te asesine," amenazó Seungwoo.

"¡Oye!" Gritó Wooseok. "¡No me metas en esto! ¡Devuélveme mi dibujo!"

"¿Tú dibujaste esto?" Preguntó Seungwoo, sorprendido.

"No," dijo Wooseok. "Pero es mío."

"Ya no lo necesitas," dijo. “Me encontraste, sabes cómo me veo realmente. No lo necesitas."

"Creo que se ve igual a ti," intervino Subin.

"Silencio," dijo Seungwoo.

"Es _mío_ ," dijo Wooseok. "¿Puedes devolvérmelo, por favor?"

"¿Por qué?" Entrecerró los ojos, sospechoso.

"En caso de que olvide algún día cómo se ve tu cara y quiera recordarlo," mintió rotundamente.

Seungwoo resopló y metió el dibujo feo que no se parecía a él en el bolsillo de Wooseok.

"No se parece a mí," se quejó.

"Entonces, ¿por qué funcionó?" Bromeó Subin. Finalmente había dejado de reír el tiempo suficiente para mantener una conversación, pero desafortunadamente no era la conversación que Seungwoo quería tener.

"Tuvo suerte," fue todo lo que Seungwoo pudo decir.

"No sé si lo llamaría suerte," suspiró Wooseok antes de hundirse en su silla. Seungwoo levantó la taza de la mesa y se la llevó a los labios en tono de disculpa. Wooseok era tan bueno en ser sarcástico que casi olvidó cuánto dolor sentía y era tan bueno en ser intrigante que casi se olvidó de sentirse mal por eso.

"Lo siento," dijo en voz baja. No estaba seguro de por qué se estaba disculpando con el hombre que irrumpió en su casa y trató de lastimarlo, pero por alguna razón sintió que debí hacerlo.

"No es tu culpa," dijo Wooseok.

_Pero en cierto modo, lo es por completo._

Tragando la culpa que colgaba de su boca, aflojó las ataduras de Wooseok. “Cuando tu cuerpo está despierto, puedes irte. No voy a llamar a los ejecutores, pero si miras a mi hermano raro, él puede matarte."

Wooseok levantó una ceja ante la apariencia linda e inocente de Subin.

"No creo que sea una buena idea subestimarme dos veces," aconsejó Seungwoo, sabiendo muy bien de qué eran capaces tanto él como su hermano cuando se encontraban en peligro.


	3. Contando secretos

Wooseok no creía que su situación pudiera volverse más humillante.

En el momento en que perdió el control de sus sentidos, se acabó el juego. Le habían dicho que Seungwoo era más bonito que cualquier otro humano en el universo, debería haberlo tomado como una advertencia. Debería haberse preparado más porque en el segundo en que estaba ocupado admirando, no, estudiando su cara, Seungwoo, medio dormido, pudo derribarlo.

Eso debería haber sido lo suficientemente humillante.

Luego perdió el control de su cuerpo y tuvo la suerte de no haberse meado en toda la cama porque era un destino peor que la muerte. No sabía cuánto tiempo le tomó a su cuerpo sucumbir a la conmoción que lo atravesó la noche anterior. Podrían haber sido segundos o podrían haber sido minutos, pero la peor parte fue ahogarse en su propia espuma, incapaz de cerrar los ojos o agarrarse de algo para estabilizarse.

Luego perdió el control.

Hasta ese momento, Wooseok había pasado meses cazando a Seungwoo después de años de buscar la pieza que se suponía que tenía y una vez que finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para probarla, fue interrogado como un criminal y no tuvo más remedio que seguirle el juego. Al menos eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo.

Sus motivos eran suyos y no se atrevería a decir cuál era la pieza hasta que supiera que estaba en su poder. No necesitaba competencia. Si supieran remotamente su valor, la perdería para siempre. Pero el valor que tenía en una colección que no merecía no tenía comparación con el valor que tenía para el propio Wooseok, que necesitaba desesperadamente encontrarla.

Y así fue como cometió un error.

Si fuera la mitad de listo de lo que pensaba que era la mayor parte del tiempo, habría mantenido la boca cerrada, pero hubo un momento en el que pensó que podía confiar en Seungwoo porque, ¿qué tipo de persona nefasta se preocuparía por su cautivo?

Alguien que es muy bueno en los interrogatorios, ese es quién.

Wooseok se maldijo a sí mismo. Había sido engañado por una cara bonita y un corazón amable que era rápido y demasiado inteligente para que jugaran con él tan fácilmente, pero no importaba porque no tenía lo que quería. Si estaba mintiendo, entonces Wooseok tendría que aceptar el hecho de que era un maldito idiota que fue engañado tantas veces que toda su misión se vino abajo en las palmas de sus manos en menos de 24 horas. Pero no pensaba que estaba mintiendo, al menos no por completo.

Él pudo haber estado escondiéndose más de lo que estaba dejando ver, pero la pieza de la Impresión de Regulus no estaba en esa casa. Lo supo en el momento en que se quedó solo en la cocina en la oscuridad de la noche que no estaba allí, pero había llegado tan lejos...

Pero de todas sus humillaciones, por mucho, lo peor fue que Seungwoo tomara su cuerpo entumecido y rígido en sus brazos, lo abrazara fuertemente contra su pecho y lo dejara caer en la silla para que pudiera recuperarse cómodamente y mirar la pantalla con el hermano pequeño de Seungwoo todo el día.

"Odio esto," dijo en voz baja y Seungwoo apretó la manta debajo de sus piernas con sus dedos ridículamente largos.

"Solo quiero que salgas de aquí lo más rápido posible," dijo dulcemente, pero Wooseok no iba a confundir su tono con hospitalidad o incluso de amabilidad. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera escuchar el pulso en su cuello. Se dio cuenta de que lo inquietaba. El hecho de que estuviera allí hacía que la piel de Seungwoo se erizara y por la gota de sudor entre las clavículas se dio cuenta de que estaba asustado.

Sin embargo, no tenía una razón para estarlo.

Los ojos de Wooseok recorrieron su cuello hasta las marcas de arañazos y frunció el ceño. Quizás tenía una o dos razones.

"Lamento lo de tu cuello," dijo Wooseok.

"Fue un accidente," dijo antes de tocar las nuevas costras. "Pero pican mucho."

"¿Los limpiaste?"

Seungwoo tarareó. “Lo mejor que pude. ¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme?"

"No, pasé todo el día trepando por esos desagradables tejados y por el piso de tu cocina, así que estoy seguro de que mis garras estaban sucias."

"Gracias por la consideración," dijo.

"¿Se conocen?" Preguntó Subin.

"No," dijeron al mismo tiempo, igualmente sorprendidos. No se conocían en absoluto, Wooseok estaba seguro de eso. Hubiera recordado su rostro si fuera así, pero incluso él comenzó a cuestionarlo. Pero era normal llevarse bien con la gente y familiarizarse entre ellos una vez que le daban la bienvenida a uno a sus hogares... más o menos.

_Se supone que no debo estar aquí._

Seungwoo, por lo demás imperturbable, dio un paso atrás y se sacudió. “Muy bien, tengo que ir a ocuparme de algunas cosas. Subin, estás a cargo."

"Entendido, jefe."

Wooseok cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba en posesión de un niño. Esto era peor que ser un prisionero porque al menos como prisionero conocía su lugar en la sociedad. ¿Qué tipo de hombre adulto recibe cuidado de _niños?_

Seungwoo los dejó solos en la misma capa que Wooseok lo vio la noche anterior y ahora se quedaron solos en un silencio incomodo que lo hizo querer clavar sus garras en los brazos de la silla si solo pudiera mover sus manos.

Enfocó su voluntad en sus manos, comenzando por la punta de sus dedos y subiendo hasta sus nudillos y luego sus palmas, pero nada cambió. Incluso intentó mover el pie, pero todo lo que hizo fue molestarlo.

"Va a tomar algunas horas," dijo Subin.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu cuerpo no se podrá moverse durante unas horas," aclaró. "Tienes suerte de poder hablar y mover la cabeza. Normalmente solo se supone que debes dar un pequeño golpecito que te deja inconsciente por unos minutos, pero Seungwoo realmente te lo dio bien."

"Sí, lo noté," dijo con amargura. "No puedo creer esto. ¿Cuántos años tienes, dieciséis?"

"Tengo veinte años," dijo Subin, indiferente como si estuviera acostumbrado a que la gente pensara que era más joven. "Casi 21. ¿Quieres ver algo o deberíamos sentarnos aquí en silencio evaluándonos el uno a otro hasta que tus piernas vuelvan a funcionar?"

"Oh," dijo Wooseok. No era mucho más joven que él, lo que le hizo preguntarse cuántos años tenía Seungwoo. A veces parecía que podría haber sido el compañero de cuarto de Subin, a veces parecía que podría haber sido su hermano mayor y a veces parecía que podría haber sido su padre. Pero esa no era una pregunta que Wooseok necesitaba hacer, así que en lugar de eso desvió de su mente el querer saber más sobre el hombre bonito que lo derrotó. “¿Cómo funciona la escuela aquí? O trabajos, supongo."

"Me gradué de la Academia hace un año," dijo. "Estoy esperando la asignación."

"¿Tu hermano no fue?"

Subin tarareó. “Lo hizo hace unos cinco o seis años. No me acuerdo."

_Entonces tiene aproximadamente 25 años, más o menos._

Wooseok hizo una mueca. Se suponía que no debía hacer preguntas sobre él. ¿Por qué era tan curioso?

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Preguntó Subin, sacándolo de allí.

"Tengo 23 en años humanos," dijo.

"Huh," dijo como si estuviera pensando.

"¿Qué?"

"Me hablas como si fuera un niño y le hablas a mi hermano como si fuera un anciano, pero estás justo entre nosotros," dijo Subin. "Es interesante."

"Para ser justos, lo he estado persiguiendo por mucho tiempo, nunca pensé que sería menor de 50 años," admitió Wooseok.

"Persiguiendo," dijo Subin con una sonrisa. "Hemos estado aquí por mucho tiempo, ¿qué había para perseguir?"

"Historias en su mayoría," dijo Wooseok. "Los chismes son fáciles de encontrar, pero la mayoría son solo... chismes."

"Pero nos encontraste."

"Por fin."

"Y lo que quieres no está aquí," dijo como una pregunta.

"Aparentemente no," suspiró Wooseok. Su dedo se movió y podría haber estado eufórico si no fuera por el hecho de que se enfrentaba al hecho de que toda su búsqueda no había sido por nada.

"¿Qué es eso de todos modos?" Preguntó. "La impresión de Regulus."

Wooseok tarareó. "No sé si tu hermano querría que lo supieras."

"¿Es peligroso?" Subin preguntó con una chispa de intriga.

“En realidad no, pero si lo sabes, más personas como yo podrían aparecer buscándolo. Bueno, no como yo, per se. Pero las personas que lo quieren por sus propios motivos podrían no cometer el mismo error que yo.”

"¿Entonces qué es?"

Wooseok se echó a reír. "Bien, es un mapa."

"¿Un mapa de qué?"

Wooseok sonrió para sí mismo, incapaz de dejar de responder sus preguntas. O bien los dos hermanos eran excelentes en los interrogatorios o disfrutaba estar en sus compañías lo suficiente como para hablar demasiado, pero no importaba porque no la tenían y tal vez revelar algunos secretos podría alentar a Subin a revelar algunos de los suyos.

"Es un mapa a Regulus," dijo.

"Y Regulus es..."

"Es un planeta artificial que puede sostener todas las formas de vida," dijo. "El hogar perfecto."

"¿Y teníamos el mapa?" Preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Y Seungwoo simplemente... lo perdió."

“Tenían un pedazo de eso,” dijo Wooseok.

Subin tarareó. "Y estás seguro de que está roto."

"Si."

"Porque tienes una de las partes."

Wooseok no pudo detener la sonrisa que se formó en sus propios labios. _Él es bueno._ "Si."

"¿La tienes contigo?" Preguntó. "Si puedo verla, tal vez recordaré si he visto la otra pieza antes."

Sacudió la cabeza. "Está en mi nave. No la llevo conmigo o tu hermano la habría encontrado cuando me revisó."

"¿Cuántas piezas hay?"

“Tres,” dijo Wooseok. "Se divide en tres triángulos perfectos."

"Ah, no tenemos nada como eso por aquí," dijo Subin sonando realmente decepcionado. Wooseok no estaba seguro de si era porque quería ser útil o si era porque la leyenda de la Impresión de Regulus lo había infectado de la misma manera que había infectado a tantos otros que había que mantenerlo en secreto. El atractivo del mundo perfecto era demasiado fuerte para algunas personas, especialmente si estaban desesperadas por dinero o atrapadas en un páramo helado. "Algo así debe valer mucho."

"Por eso es importante que nadie más descubra que alguna vez tuvo una pieza," dijo. "Por lo tanto, es mejor que pretendamos que esta conversación nunca sucedió. Incluso tu hermano y yo no podíamos hablar de eso cuando me estaba interrogando porque aparentemente ambos sabemos que no nos conviene."

"¿Cuánto ganarías por encontrarla?"

"Nada," dijo, cansado. No había ganancias o gloria en su futuro. Ni siquiera un cuchillo en la garganta, solo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres con él?"

"Quiero ir a casa."

Su conversación se extinguió después de eso. Subin tuvo la decencia de no hacer más preguntas que Wooseok no tenía la constitución para responder y él tenía suficiente autocontrol para no abrir una sesión de terapia con este tipo que no conocía solo porque había algo sobre Subin que lo hizo querer abrirse y derramar todos sus problemas.

Tal vez era el ambiente. Si bien podía mover la cabeza y el cuello, echó otro vistazo a la habitación desde una perspectiva diferente. La pantalla reproducía viejos dibujos animados de otra época porque eso era lo que ambos querían ver. A Wooseok le gustaban más los dibujos animados y eso es todo lo que iba a decir al respecto.

La silla probablemente era cómoda. Algunas veces se sorprendió hundiéndose en ella como si se estuviera relajando después de un largo día y en un momento Subin tuvo que ayudarlo a sentarse de nuevo porque no podía hacerlo por sí mismo. Aparte de eso, sus muebles eran simples y gastados, pero parecían de segunda mano y no coincidía, probablemente habían sido traidos después horas extras en el mercado exterior para que su casa se sintiera más como un hogar.

Wooseok sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero esta vez no por sí mismo. Estas dos personas, no mucho mayores y no mucho más jóvenes que él, eran todo lo que tenían. Tal vez no estaban persiguiendo un planeta perdido, pero para ellos, preservar su hogar y su pequeña familia era muy valioso y él había sido una amenaza para eso. Seguía siendo una amenaza para eso.

"No le diré a nadie que lo encontré," dijo en voz baja. "Ambos están a salvo."

"Lo sé," dijo Subin. "Gracias."

La conciencia de Wooseok se despejó y estaba más ansioso que nunca por salir de su espacio de una vez por todas.

Y después de una pequeña siesta, eso fue lo que hizo.

Con un renovado control de su cuerpo, Wooseok se levantó para irse y nunca volver.

"Sé que se está haciendo tarde, pero Seungwoo volverá en cualquier momento si quieres despedirte," le dijo Subin mientras lo conducía hacia la puerta.

"Probablemente no quiera que haga eso," se rió para sí mismo. "Asegúrate de que mantenga limpias las heridas de su cuello para que no se infecten, pero necesito volver a mi nave antes de que se ponga el sol."

"Está bien," dijo, apagándose. Wooseok vio los pensamientos sobre su rostro, estaba seguro de que no eran para él, pero cuando se dio vuelta para irse, Subin dijo algo más. "Hyperion IX."

"¿Qué?"

"Ahí es donde solíamos vivir," dijo. "Si perdió la pieza, probablemente esté en algún lugar de ese planeta."

Por alguna razón, Wooseok se sintió aliviado. "Ese es el consejo más fácil que he recibido."

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Dijo Subin encogiéndose de hombros. "Estoy interesado."

"Gracias," dijo y se fue.

Afuera se encontró con una suave luz naranja que cubría todo, pero no tuvo tiempo de admirarlo. Había perdido todo el día esperando dentro de la pequeña choza subterránea a que su cuerpo despertara y si sus cálculos eran correctos, solo tenía una hora para cruzar el mercado y llegar al otro lado de la ciudad donde estaba estacionada su nave antes de que la luz se volviera azul y cuando la luz se volviera azul, la temperatura comenzaría a caer rápidamente. No podía soportar las noches de este planeta otra vez. Ese era un tipo de frío que ninguna buena persona debería tener que experimentar.

Se abrió paso por el mercado, eligiendo tomar el suelo en lugar de los tejados. Su capucha estaba apretada sobre su cabeza para cubrir sus orejas y cualquier otra característica que pudiera parecer inusual para estas personas. Su pobre cola estaba apretada, metida en su ropa como si fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse, pero los humanos lo ponían nervioso, así que era mejor que no llamara su atención más de lo que ya lo hacía siendo un extraño.

Pero más que la atención no deseada, la amenaza del tiempo fue lo que lo motivó. Tenía que moverse rápido sin distracciones para poder subir a su nave, encontrar el próximo planeta en el que pudiera aterrizar de forma segura, obtener una comida caliente y un baño caliente y dormir luego de una de las peores experiencias de su vida.

Ese fue el pensamiento que lo mantuvo en movimiento mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, con cuidado de no tocar a nadie y captar su aroma. Ya había tenido suficiente humano sobre él por el día y por alguna razón no le importaba tanto. Eso no era algo que tenía prisa por lavar todavía, pero al menos tenía su dibujo para recordarlo una vez que desapareciera.

_¿Qué mierda me pasa?_

La descarga eléctrica debe haberle llegado por completo a la cabeza y haber frenado algunas células cerebrales rezagadas porque no había forma en el universo de que pudiera extrañarlo.

¿Verdad?

Pero no había tiempo para tener una crisis existencial porque Wooseok finalmente había llegado a donde había dejado su nave solo para descubrir con horror que el lugar donde la dejó contenía una bonita burbuja flotante rosa en lugar de la nave en forma de flecha que solía volar alrededor de la galaxia.

La nave de Wooseok había desaparecido y también su pieza de la Impresión de Regulus.


End file.
